Dream
by KeiLee's World
Summary: Jika aku bisa bersamanya hanya dalam mimpi, maka aku akan tidur untuk selamanya... Sasunaru. YAOI. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream**

 **Author : KeiLee**

 **Main Pair : SasuNaru (Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto)**

 **Other Pair : ShikaKiba (Nara Shikamaru x Inuzuka Kiba), Other Couple nyusul..**

 **Other Cast : Sakura Haruno, dan lainnya akan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama (banget), Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Rate : T-M. Gue mulai sedikit terkontaminasi. Tapi Cuma dikit doang. Totally, gue masih polos ko..**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit. DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar, paling menerima kripik singkong atau kripik kentang. Biasakan RnR. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan dan berantakan sesuai sama idup gue T-T. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan nafsu makan menurun, jadi bagi yang diet dianjurkan membaca #apadeh**

 **Okelah, seperti biasa. Gue cool make banget jadi ngga banyak bacot.**

 **So, Check It Out..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto PoV**

Aku berjalan dengan langkah yang berat. Sesekali aku menghela nafas tak kalah beratnya. Kepalaku tertunduk. Bayangan tentang orang itu terus berlari-lari di kepalaku. Ingin sekali kuusir, tapi dia terus kembali dan kembali. Atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak benar-benar berniat mengusirnya. Aku terus memikirkannya bahkan tanpa kusadari. Aku tersenyum lelah. Menghembuskan nafas lagi dan mempercepat langkahku untuk sampai di apartement yang sudah beberapa tahun ini kutempati.

"Naruto!" Aku menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku tersenyum melihat teman dekatku, Kiba berlarian kearahku dengan Shikamaru yang berjalan tidak jauh dibelakangnya dengan tampang malas andalannya.

"Yo, Kiba, Shikamaru." Sapaku sambil melambaikan tangan riang.

 **Naruto PoV end**

 **Author PoV**

"Kau baru pulang? Bukankah shiftmu seharusnya berakhir dari dua jam yang lalu?" Tanya Kiba heran.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku mampir ke taman tadi." Naruto memasang wajah menggodanya, "Ehem... apa kalian sedang kencan?" Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya.

Wajah Kiba memerah, sedangkan Shikamaru memasang wajah tidak peduli tetapi tidak berani menatap kearah Naruto.

"S-sudahlah. Aku dan Shika harus pergi. Kau hati-hati, Naruto. Bye.." Kiba menarik tangan Shikamaru menjauh diiringi tawa meledek Naruto. Perlahan, tawa di wajah tan itu menghilang seiring dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang makin menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan Naruto.

'Andaikan aku dan kau bisa seperti mereka.' Batin Naruto pedih. 'Tapi itu tidak mungkin.' Tambahnya lagi dengan senyun miris.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedikit lagi, hanya dengan melewati beberapa blok lagi, maka pemuda manis berkulit tan itu akan sampai di apartementnya.

Mata sebiru langit itu terarah pada pedagang buah yang menjual buah kesukaan pemuda yang selama ini selalu dipikirkannya. Langkahnya berhenti tapi tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menghampiri dan membeli buah bulat berwarna merah itu.

'Ah.. persediaan tomat di apartementku habis. Dulu kau sering marah jika tak menemukan buah dengan rasa abstrak itu di kulkas. Apa aku harus membelinya?' Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kearah pedagang buah itu. Tapi sejurus kemudian langkahnya terhenti.

'Ah.. aku lupa kalau kau tak akan datang ke apartementku lagi.' Batinnya miris.

Baru saja langkahnya berbalikk, suara seorang wanita menghentikannya.

"Naruto!" Naruto melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pink tengah melambai riang kearahnya. "Kau baru pulang? Bukankah shiftmu sudah berakhir sejak beberapa jam lalu?" Gadis itu melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Kiba tadi. Naruto memutuskan akan menjawab sama dengan jawabannya pada pemuda pecinta anjing itu.

"Jangan-jangan Gaara memaksamu bekerja lebih lama dari biasanya, ya?" Tuduh gadis yang bernama Sakura itu sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia bahkan selalu menyuruhku pulang awal." Naruto mengamati penampilan Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Mengernyit heran melihat teman baiknya itu terlihat lebih feminim. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menunjukkan tomat di tangannya, "Persediaan tomat di apartemenku habis. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana maniaknya Sasuke pada buah ini, kan?" Naruto membeku mendengar nama pemuda yang selama ini berlarian di kepalanya disebut. Sebuah pemikiran yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar terlintas di otaknya.

"Kau sendirian? Kenapa kau bisa sampai kemari hanya untuk membeli tomat? Bukannya di dekat apartemenmu juga ada toko buah?"

"Sasuke. Aku bersama Sasuke. Dia yang meminta untuk membeli tomat disini. Dia bilang, dia terbiasa beli disini." Sakura menjawab sambil terus memilih tomat yang bagus.

Naruto kembali diam. Dia tidak ingin bertemu pemuda bermata onyx itu sekarang. Tidak sebelum dia bisa benar-benar menata hatinya. Dia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu apapun alasannya.

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu."

"Hei, kau bahkan belum membeli apapun."

"Aku memang tidak berniat membeli apapun. Sudah ya, bye." Naruto melainmbaikan tangannya riang. Dia berjalan atau mungkin bisa disebut berlari menuju apartementnya.

Dia memasuki lift apartementnya menuju lantai 5. Keluarnya dari lift, dia meneruskan kembali langkahnya sesekali menyapa atau hanya tersenyum pada penghuni apartement yang berpapasan dengannya.

Dia baru saja hendak berbelok kearah koridor apartementnya berada tapi diurungkannya niat itu ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model mirip pantat ayam berdiri diam di depan pintu apartementnya. Dia mengenal pemuda itu. Amat sangat mengenalnya. Tapi alih-alih langsung menemuinya, Naruto malah bersembunyi di balik temboj. Menenangkan jantungnya yang kini berdegup menyakitkan.

"Oi, teme! Apa yang kau lakukan di depan apartementku?" Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melambai riang ke arah Sasuke. Bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap intens manik mata biru langit Naruto. "Hn." Gumamnya sebwlum melangkah pergi melewati Naruto tanpa sepatah katapun.

Naruto menunduk melihat sikap Sasuke yang dingin padanya, "Sasuke teme sialaann..!" Umpat Naruto yang tentu didengar oleh Sasuke yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dobe." Balasnya singkat sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Setidaknya kau mau bicara padaku." Gumamnya. Dia berdiri diam sebentar kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

...

Sakura melongokkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya muncul.

"Sasuke, kau darimana?" Tanyanya yang tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali dari orang yang ditanya.

"Pulang." Kata Sasuke singkat membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Pulang? Bukankah kau menerima ajakanku untuk makan siang bersama?" Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang ditepis pelan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Kau ikut aku pulang atau tinggal disini?" Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti kemauan Sasuke. Tangannya menatap sekantung tomat ditangannya kemudian beralih ke jalan dimana Sasuke muncul tadi. Dia tersenyum sedih.

"Sasuke, apa kau baru saja dari apartement Naruto?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil lalu.

"Tapi, Sasuke..."

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya yang khas membuat Sakura diam.

'Gomen.' Batinnya.

...

Di dalam apartemen yang tadi didatangi Sasuke, seorang remaja berkulit tan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melingkari bagian privatenya. Berpakaian sembarangan dan melompat keatas ranjang berukuran sedang. Matanya memandang kosong kearah langit-langit yang dihiasi ornamen rubah-rubah kecil berwarna orange. Matanya kini beralih menatap sekeliling dinding kamarnya yang berwarna orange dihiasi lukisan jeruk-jeruk kecil.

"Bahkan setelah sekian lama, aku masih mengingatnya. Parahnya aku tidak pernah bosan mengingat itu semua." bisiknya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kenangan ketika dia dan Sasuke mendekorasi kamarnya.

 **Flashback On**

Sasuke terus menunjukkan wajah datar setengah kesalnya sejak sahabat pirangnya itu memaksanya datang hanya untu membantunya mendekor ulang kamarnya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan menunjukkan wajah kesalmu yang aneh itu. Apa kau tidak mau membantuku? Sahabat macam apa kau ini?" Rutuk Naruto kesal. Dia hanya meminta Sasuke membantu mengecat ulang kamarnya, bukan untuk melompat dari lantai apartementnya.

"Dobe no baka! Kau meneleponku disaat aku sedang tidur siang dengan berteriak tidak jelas menyuruhku cepat datang. Aku panik dan segera berangkat kesini tanpa memperhatikan penampilanku. Dan apa yang kudapat disini? Kau menyambutku dengan cengiran bodohmu itu dan memintaku membantu mengecat your f*cking bedroom!" Ruruk Sasuke kesal dengan umpatan yang membuat Naruto menatap datar kearahnya.

"Jangan mengatai kamarku seperti itu! Itu tempat kesayanganku dimana aku bisa memimpikan segala sesuatu yang aku inginkan." Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya kekanakan. "Dan sejak kapan kau banyak bicara? Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering membuatmu kesal. Lebih menyenangkan lagi jika itu di depan banyak orang." Goda Naruto.

Sasuke manatap Naruto dengan tatapan a la Uchihanya yang khas, "Kubunuh kau jika berani melakukan itu!" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di belakangnya sambik membawa kaleng cat ke kamar Naruto.

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Bahkan kau masih mengumpat meskipun kau tetap membantuku." Gumam Naruto lagi.

 **Flashback On**

"Sial. Kenapa seorang Uchiha sepertiku harus mengecat kamar yang bahkan lebih kecil dari rumah anjingku seperti ini?" Ejek Sasuke yang membuat perempatan muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Ya! Kenapa kau membandingkab kamarku dengan anjing bodohmu?" Bentak Naruto.

"Jangan mengatai anjingku bodoh. Setidaknya dia bisa lebih cepat paham dengan perkataan irang dibanding kau, Dobe!" Ejek Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya tanpa menatap Naruto yang siap meledak.

"Kau!" Sasuke menoleh ketika merasakan aura menyeramkan di sampingnya. Dia mengernyit melihat Naruto yang mengacungkan kuas cat kearahnya. Sasuke mundur selangkah mengikuti instingnya untuk menjauh dari benda yang bisa merusak ketampanannya itu.

"Nani? Jauhkan benda itu dari wajahku, dobe!" Sasuke mendorong tangan Naruto menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Hanya karena aku memintamu menbantu mengecat rumah, kau jadi membandingkan kamarku dan AKU dengan anjingmu!" Naruto kini beralih menunjuk wajah datar Sasuke dengan tutup cat.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Fakra memang tidak bisa diganggu gugat, dobe. Terimalah kenyataan!" Ujar Sasuke memperpanas suasana.

"Kau! SASUKE NO TEMEEEE..!"

Dugh...

"Akh.." Sasuke meringis pelan karena lemparan tutup cat Naruto tepat mengenai dahi seksinya. "Kenapa melemparku?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku menumpahkan isi cat ini keatas kepala pantat ayam kebanggaanmu itu!" Tukas Naruto tidak kalah keras.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sengit yang dibalas tidak kalah tajam oleh Naruto. Mereka terus bertatapan seperti itu selama kira-kira 5 menit sampai Sasuke memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Hn." Gumamnya kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengecat kamar Naruto.

Naruto cengo sendiri melihat sikap Sasuke. Tadi dia kesal. Menggerutu, mengumpat dan saling balas bentakan dengannya, tapi tanpa angin tanpa hujan, pemuda Uchiha itu baru saja membalas dengan hanya menggumam dan kembali bekerja tanpa meluncurkan protes, bahkan bersuara pun tidak.

'Dia aneh.' Batin Naruto.

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Kau aneh. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, kau tetap aneh."

Naruto diam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya, "Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu kita baru saja bertemu tapi aku sudah sangat merindukanmu."

Naruto memiringkan badannya kearah kanan dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sampai jumpa di dunia mimpi, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto sebelum benar-benar jatuh kedalam mimpi.

...

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya riang sepanjang koridor sekolah. Wajah dengan kumis kucingnya makin terlihat manis dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibir pinkishnya.

Senyumnya makib lebar melihat keberadaan sahabat-sahabatnya di depan kelas. Langkahnya makin dipercepat menghampiri tiga pemuda yang tengah berbincang. Tapi, tiba-tiba..

Brugh...

Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang sebelum akhirnya bokong seksinya menyentuh lantai dengan lumayan keras. Pemuda kelebihan semangat itu mendongak menatap kearah seorang pemuda minim ekspresi yang tak bergeming didepannya.

"Kau! Bisakah kau tidak mengusikku sehari saja?!" Bentak pemuda yang kini duduk di lantai sambil menuding wajah tampan di depannya.

Sasuke -pemuda yang menabrak atau ditabrak Naruto- hanya menatap datar pemuda di bawahnya sebelum melangkah menjauh tanpa meminta maaf. Melihat itu, Naruto berang dan segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?! Kau bahkan belum minta maaf!" Teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke berbalik. Dia hanya mengernyitkan keningnya sekilas kearah Naruto. Mengerti dengan maksud kernyitan dahi Sasuke, tangan mungil Naruto kembali menunjuk wajah yang menjadi pujaan seluruh gadis di sekolah itu.

"Kau harus minta maaf! Kau menabrakku!" Teriak Naruto.

"Kau." Ujar Sasuke singkat membuat Naruto kebingungan mengartikan maksud Sasuke.

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?!" Naruto makin berang menunjuk Sasuke. Telunjuk mungilnya kini bahkan hanya berjarak sekitar 5 cm dari hidung mancung Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis kasar telunjuk Naruto. Tatapannya kian tajam membuat siswa-siswi yang berdatangan menonton menjadi bergidik. Tapi sepertinya tatapan itu tidak mempan pada namja kelebihan energi di depannya.

"Dobe." Gumamnya kemudian berbalik pergi. Pemuda tan itu berhasil membuat perempatan urat muncul di dahinya.

Naruto masih diam pada posisinya. Mulutnya terbuka. Otaknya yang berkemampuan menengah ke bawah masih memproses perkataan atau lebih tepatnya umpatan yang ditujukan padanya. Naruto mendengus keras kala berhasil memahami maksud Sasuke.

"Ya! Kau pantat ayam, TEME!" teriak Naruto yang diabaikan oleh Sasuke yang kini sudah berbelok ke kelasnya. XI-A, kelas unggulan yang berisi siswa berprestasi dan berharta banyak.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau yang salah, bukan dia." Gaara yang daritadi hanya mengamati mulai menenangkan Naruto yang masih mendengus-dengus layaknya banteng.

"NANI?!" Teriak Naruto. "Kau membelanya? Gaara, kau membela teme pantat ayam itu? Aku sahabatmu, Gaara. Kalau kau lupa." Sinis Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Tapi tadi memang kau yang salah. Kau yang menabrak Sasuke, bukan sebaliknya. Tanyakan saja pada mereka berdua." Naruto mengalihkan atensinya dari pemuda bertato 'AI' di kepalanya pada dua sahabatnya yang lain. Kiba menganggu mengiyakan penjelasan Gaara sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar.

"Aish.. tetap saja dia menyebalkan. Dia mengataiku Dobe! Kalian tahu? DOBE!" Pekik Naruto.

Shikamaru menatap malas kearah Naruto sedangkan Kiba hanya diam. Gaara menatap Naruto seolah mengatakan 'Yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar.'

"Sudahlah. Terserah kau. Aku kembali dulu. Ayo, Gaara." Shikamaru berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti Gaara.

"Cih, bagaimana mungkin Shika dan Gaara betah satu kelas dengan Teme pantat ayam itu." Sinis Naruto.

"Shika dan Gaara hanya berbagi kelas dengan yang kau sebut pantat ayam itu, Naruto. Bukan berbagi rumah. Jadi tidak butuh betah untuk berada di kelas membosankan itu." Ujar Kiba yang mendapat pelototan dari Naruto.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau juga membela pantat ayam itu. Terserah kau!" Naruto berlalu sambik menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Kiba. Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya yang ditinggalkan itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah aneh sahabat pirangnya.

...

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Mata beriris birunya menyipit ketika cahaya matahari terasa menusuk. Digeliatkannya badannya untuk melemaskan ototnya yang kaku.

"Ahh... kali ini adalah peristiwa perseteruan kita yang pertama, Sasuke." Gumamnya pelan. "Apa kau masih mengingatnya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, "Atau bahkan kau pernah memimpikannya?"

Naruto diam. Dia tersenyum menyadari kebodohannya. Sebanyak apapun dia bertanya, sebesar apapun dia mengharapkan sebuah jawaban maka semakin besar kesadarannya bahwa harapannya takkan terkabul. Sahabat atau lebih tepatnya orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya tidak akan lagi datang ke tempatnya. Bertengkar bersamanya, bermain bersama dengannya, dan yang paling penting, dan paling Naruto inginkan, senyum tulus dari sang Uchiha bungsu yang hanya akan ditunjukkan padanya setiap mereka selesai berdebat yang selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan telak di pihak Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yo, gue balik bawa ff SasuNaru kedua.. ini terinspirasi dari mimpi gue tentang Cinta Monyet gue pas dulu lagi TK (dewasa sebelum waktunya). Ntah kalo inget hubungan gue ama itu cowo CiMon, gue jadi ingey SasuNaru. Jadi dengan gubahan disana-sini, penambahan beberapa adegan ngayal yang bikin mual, jadilah ff abal satu ini..**

 **#tepokdada**

 **Gue harap pada suka, seenggaknya satu orang suka. T_T.. jangan males review, hargain gue yang ngetik..**

 **Okelah.. ada yang minat?**

 **Arigatou.. #bofss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream**

 **Author : KeiLee**

 **Main Pair : SasuNaru (Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto)**

 **Other Pair : ShikaKiba (Nara Shikamaru x Inuzuka Kiba), Other Couple nyusul..**

 **Other Cast : Sakura Haruno, dan lainnya akan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama (banget), Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Rate : T-M. Gue mulai sedikit terkontaminasi. Tapi Cuma dikit doang. Totally, gue masih polos ko..**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit. DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar, paling menerima kripik singkong atau kripik kentang. Biasakan RnR. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan dan berantakan sesuai sama idup gue T-T. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan nafsu makan menurun, jadi bagi yang diet dianjurkan membaca #apadeh**

 **Okelah, seperti biasa. Gue cool make banget jadi ngga banyak bacot.**

 **So, Check It Out..**

 **Previous Story**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Mata beriris birunya menyipit ketika cahaya matahari terasa menusuk. Digeliatkannya badannya untuk melemaskan ototnya yang kaku.

"Ahh... kali ini adalah peristiwa perseteruan kita yang pertama, Sasuke." Gumamnya pelan. "Apa kau masih mengingatnya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, "Atau bahkan kau pernah memimpikannya?"

Naruto diam. Dia tersenyum menyadari kebodohannya. Sebanyak apapun dia bertanya, sebesar apapun dia mengharapkan sebuah jawaban maka semakin besar kesadarannya bahwa harapannya takkan terkabul. Sahabat atau lebih tepatnya orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya tidak akan lagi datang ke tempatnya. Bertengkar bersamanya, bermain bersama dengannya, dan yang paling penting, dan paling Naruto inginkan, senyum tulus dari sang Uchiha bungsu yang hanya akan ditunjukkan padanya setiap mereka selesai berdebat yang selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan telak di pihak Naruto.

 **.**

 **Start Story**

 **.**

 **Author Po** **V**

Naruto berjalan malas menuju tempat yang disukainya sekaligus dibencinya. Suka karena disana dia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan benci karena dia harus memeras otaknya untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak disukainya –belajar-. Selain itu dia juga harus melihat pemandangan terburuk yang dilihatnya selama dia hidup dan itu setiap hari.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat ingin dihindarinya. Tangannya memegang dada sebelah kiri merasakan debaran jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan membuatnya merasakan sakit yang sampai sekarang belum membuatnya terbiasa. Meskipun itu sudah dirasakannya sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Tepatnya ketika dua siswa didepannya mempublikasi hubungan keduanya. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

Dia tahu. Tidak seharusnya dia merasakan hal seperti ini pada hubungan keduanya. Terlebih keduanya adalah sahabatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya. Bukankah dia seharusnya bahagia melihat orang yang disayanginya bahagia bersama orang yang dicintai?

Mengabaikan sakit yang dirasakannya, Naruto memutuskan berjalan melewati keduanya karena dia harus segera sampai di kelas untuk menyalin PR Matematika yang belum disetuhnya sama sekali. Dengan kepala tertunduk, dia berjalan melewati pasangan terfenomenal itu. Berharap keduanya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi harapan tinggallah harapan. Rambut pirang alaminya benar-benar mencolok hingga membuatnya mudah dikenali.

 **Author Po** **V End**

 **Naruto Po** **V**

Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka berdua sekarang? Benar-benar memperburuk mood. Aku dilema sekarang. Satu sisi aku malas melewati mereka tapi satu sisi aku harus buru-buru sampai di kelas karena aku harus menyalin PR. Lama bergelut dengan pikiranku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mementingkan PR dibanding perasaanku. Aku berjalan perlahan dengan kepala tertunduk berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat.

Namun…

"Naruto-kun.."

Sial… kenapa harus terlihat? Dan kenapa harus dipanggil? Ini semua pasti gara-gara rambut kuningku. Pernah aku terpikir untuk mengganti warna rambutku menjadi hitam tapi seseorang melarangku dengan keras bahkan mengancam akan membunuhku.

 **Flashback On**

 **Author PoV**

"Aishh… aku benci rambutku." Keluh seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang sambil Tangannya memukul-mukul udara dengan kesal membayangkan sosok rambutnya (?) yang berdiri disana.

"Kenapa?" seorang pemuda berambut raven menatap pemuda kuning itu aneh.

"Aku kesal, Teme. Tadi aku ditagih uang iuran oleh Kakuzu senpai padahal aku sudah mati-matian menghindarinya, tapi tetap saja ketahuan. Kau tau karena apa? Karena rambutku, Teme! Kuulangi, karena rambutku! RAMBUT, Teme!" cerita pemuda kuning yang bernama Naruto itu berapi-api. Tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya hingga rambut yang memang berantakan itu menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda hitam bernama Sasuke itu pendek. Dia sudah biasa dengan tingkah berlebihan dari sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengganti warna rambutku." Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke. lebih tepatnya ke rambut raven sahabatnya itu. "Kurasa hitam cocok untukku." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Teme?" tanya Naruto kikuk. Tidak biasanya pemuda minim ekspresi didepannya menatapnya seperti itu.

"Jangan berani-berani melakukan itu. Atau kau akan kubunuh!" ancamnya membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik. Demi Tuhan! Sahabatnya ini adalah seorang Uchiha yang terkenal selalu serius dengan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme? Melakukan apa?"

"Merubah warna rambutmu."

"Doushite? Tapi aku tidak ingin mencolok, Teme. Aku tidak ingin ditagih iuran lagi. Aku bukan kau yang memiliki banyak uang hanya dengan duduk manis dan menuruti kemauan orang tuamu. Aku harus bekerja siang dan malam untuk mendapatkan uang." Jawab Naruto sedikit curhat. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku yang akan membayar semua iuranmu dan apapun yang berkaitan dengan uang. Tapi berjanjilah jangan pernah merubah apapun dari dirimu." Badan Sasuke kini sepenuhnya menghadap Naruto yang tengah mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"Dou.. shite..? tanya Naruto pelan. Hanya karena rambut sahabat hitamnya itu sampai mau berbuat seperti itu. Pasti semua ada alasannya.

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini. Kau siang dan aku malam." Jawab Sasuke sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan kerutan dahi yang makin dalam sebelum kemudian pipi tan itu berubah warna menjadi merah.

'Teme sialan!' umpatnya.

 **Author PoV** **end**

 **Flashback Off**

 **Uzumaki Naruto PoV Start**

"…ruto.. Naruto.. Hei! NARU-BAKA!" aku tersentak. Teriakan gadis pink didepanku ini benar-benar tidak ada duanya.

"Nani, Sakura-chan?" jawabku malas. Bukan malas untuk menyapanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi disini. Tidak dengan melihat Sakura yang menggamit lengan Sasuke posesif.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanyanya. Aku menjilat bibirku. Gestur yang biasa kulakukan ketika aku gugup. Mataku melirik kearah Sasuke yang juga menatapku tapi aku berpaling. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mata obsidian yang selalu menatapku hangat itu kini mendingin. Dadaku berdenyut lagi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya memikirkan tugas rumah yang belum kuselesaikan. Aku permisi, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak ingin dihukum oleh Bakoro sensei!" aku amat sangat bangga dengan otakku yang selalu bisa diandalkan saat aku benar-benar membutuhkan. Sebenarnya aku akan lebih bangga jika organ paling vital di tubuhku itu juga bisa diandalkan dalam pelajaran. Tapi itu hanya sekedar harapan.

"Naruto-kun!" aku mengerang saat Sakura kembali menahanku. "Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau biasanya meminjam pada Sasuke?"

Aku menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Sampai kapan dia akan berpura-pura? Bukankah dia sudah tau aku dan Sasuke tidak lagi sama? Bukankah dia juga tau apa penyebab hubungan kami merenggang? Bagaimana bisa aku meminjam buku tugasnya saat Sasuke bahkan enggan bicara denganku?

"Aku akan meminjam pada Shika atau Gaara." Jawabku.

"Tapi milik mereka pasti sudah dipinjam murid lain."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengerjakannya bersama. Aku duluan, Sakura-chan," aku melirik kearah Sasuke, "Sasuke." Tambahku kemudian melesat menuju kelasku. Aku tidak ingin melihat reaksinya. Aku takut mendapatkan tatapan dingin darinya. Tidak lagi.

 **Uzumaki Naruto Po** **V End**

 **Author Po** **V**

Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto heran, "Kenapa dia buru-buru begitu? Kenapa tidak bersama saja? Kita, kan satu kelas. Benar, kan Sasuke?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi dari kekasihnya itu. Tapi kosong. Hanya wajah datar dan tatapan yang lurus kedepan yang ditampilkan bungsu Uchiha itu. Setelah itu tangan yang sedari tadi digamit olehnya mulai melepaskan diri dilanjutkan dengan kepergian si pemilik lengan. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus sebal.

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang baru sampai dikelasnya dibuat menganga dengan tingkah teman-teman sekelasnya. Pasalnya, hampir semua siswa sudah datang bahkan Shikamaru sudah duduk dengan kepala tertelungkup (?) di mejanya.

'Benar kata Sakura. Kuso! Harusnya aku berangkat lebih pagi!' batin Naruto kesal. Kakinya melangkah kearah pemuda berambut merah bata yang duduk di depannya. Setelah meletakkan tas dan mengambil alat perangnya –re : buku dan pena- dia menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ohayou, Gaara. Aku pinjam kerja rumahmu!" sapa dan pinta Naruto langsung. Yang dipalak (?) hanya mengangkat kepala dari buku yang dibacanya dan menunjuk kerumunan siswa di sebelah kanannya. Naruto mendengus. Dia melangkah kearah Shikamaru dan menepuk bahunya keras menghasilkan umpatan dari pemuda berwajah malas itu.

"Ohayou, Shika. Mana tugasmu?"

"Mendokusai." Gumam pemuda berambut nanas itu dan menunjuk kerumunan siswa di depannya. Tangan mungil terbungkus kulit tan itu kini meremat rambutnya kesal. Dia benar-benar kalah selangkah. Andai saja tadi dia bangun lebih pagi dan mengabaikan mimpi indahnya.. Pasti dia sekarang bisa duduk tenang dibangkunya dan menunggu sensei anehnya –re : Orochimaru- itu dengan senyuman. Dengan wajah tertekuk pemuda berwajah manis itu kembali ke tempat duduknya sampai sebuah buku terlempar kearahnya.

Kepalanya mendongak ingin melihat tersangka yang melakukan itu dan membuat kepalanya makin pusing. Semua kemarahan yang hendak terlontar dari bibirnya kembali tertelan melihat siapa yang kini melangkah menjauhi mejanya di deret belakang. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih buku di depannya dan membukanya. Matanya membelalak disusul dengan senyuman lebar melihat nama yang tertulis di buku itu.

 _Uchiha Sasuk_ _e_

Naruto baru saja akan membuka lembaran tugas yang harus dicopynya ketika selembar kertas berwarna abu-abu jatuh dimejanya. Senyumnya makin lebar ketika tahu kertas milik siapa itu.

 _Segera kembalikan!_

Naruto menyelipkan lembaran memo itu di bukunya yang lain dengan hati-hati. Karena meskipun hanya selembar kertas kecil, tapi yang memberinya adalah orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Tangannya dengan cepat menyalin setiap tulisan Sasuke tidak ingin membuat Sasuke marah karena dia tidak segera mengembalikan bukunya.

Naruto baru saja akan berdiri untuk mengembalikan buku Sasuke tapi terhenti saat sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Tangannya mengambil kertas memo berwarna orange di tasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Kemudian dia melangkah riang menuju meja Sasuke.

"Teme. Ini. Arigatou." Ujarnya sebelum kembali ke mejanya tanpa menunggu balasan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin tatapan dingin Sasuke merusak kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya.

Sasuke mengangkat buku yang tadi dipinjam Naruto bersamaan dengan itu kertas note berwarna orange jatuh dari lipatan bukunya. Tangan pucatnya terulur mengambilnya. Mengelus kertas itu dan menyelipkannya di buku lain. Sasuke tersenyum. Tidak ada yang mengetahunya tentu saja. Karena senyum itu amat sangat tipis tapi juga sangat tulus.

 _T_ _erima kasih masih tetap peduli padaku_

…

 **Author PoV**

 **At Uchiha's Mansion**

Sasuke menutup buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Obsidiannya melirik pada jam yang ada di meja nakasnya.

'Sudah sore ternyata.' Ungkapnya dalam hati. Kakinya turun dari ranjang yang sedari tadi ditempatinya. Meletakkan buku di rak perpustakaan pribadinya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. 20 menit kemudian pemuda berambut raven itu keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Menampilkan ABS berbalut kulit putih pucat yang bisa membuat fansnya menggila jika mereka melihatnya.

Pemuda berparas mendekati sempurna itu melangkah menuju lemari dan mengambil asal pakaian kemudian memakainya. Melempar handuk ke keranjang pakaian kotor dan kembali membaringkan badan atletisnya ke ranjang. Matanya hampir menutup jika saja telinganya tidak menangkap suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Dia mendudukkan badannya kembali dengan malas.

"Masuk." Ujarnya datar. Muka datarnya makin datar begitu melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, "Mau apa kau?"

Pemuda berwajah mirip dengannya itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat dingin yang dilontarkan oleh sang pemilik kamar. Dia bahkan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak mau turun?" tanyanya. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke memilih kembali membaringkan badannya, "Keluarga Haruno dan Kurama sudah datang. Bukankah hari ini keluarga kita akan malam bersama keluarga mereka?"

Sasuke diam. Seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, "Kau saja. Aku malas." Sasuke hampir saja memejamkan matanya ketika suara tegas yang selalu dihindarinya terdengar.

"Hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu, Sasuke!" seorang paruh baya dengan wajah tegas berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Tou-san… sudahlah. Mungkin Sasuke sedang tidak baik." Ujar Itachi –pemuda berwajah mirip Sasuke-.

"Berhenti membelanya, Itachi. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi! Kau harus turun, Sasuke! Kau dengar? Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" setelah mengatakan perintah absolut itu, Uchiha Fugaku berbalik meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Itachi memandang adik satu-satunya itu khawatir. Dia bukannya tidak sadar kalau badan adiknya itu menegang ketika mendengar suara ayahnya. Tangan pucat itu juga terkepal erat. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh pundak adiknya.

"Kau tinggallah disini, Sasuke. Aku akan mengatakan pada Tou-san kalau kau tidak bisa bergabung." Ujar Itachi berusaha mengerti sang adik. Tapi di kaget saat Sasuke menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan duduk menghadap kearahnya. Tatapan tajam tertuju kearahnya. Tapi Itachi juga dapat melihat sorot kekecewaan di mata itu.

"Dan membiarkan aku dibanding-bandingkan denganmu lagi, hah?! Uchiha Itachi yang sempurna?!" sentaknya sebelum turun dari ranjangnya, "Keluarlah!" usir Sasuke. Itachi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menurut tidak ingin Sasuke makin marah dan kecewa padanya.

'Gomen, Otouto.' Batin Itachi setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

Makan malam itu berjalan dengan lancar. Sekarang tiga keluarga itu tengah berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga. Kurama Kyuubi yang merupakan kekasih dari Itachi menatap risih kearah wanita berambut pink yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja di tangan Sasuke yang seringkali ditepis oleh si pemilik tangan.

'Gadis yang tidak tahu malu!' umpatnya dalam hati. Bukan dia tidak berani mengungkapkan pemikirannya, tapi dia masih punya sopan santun untuk tidak menghancurkan suasana akrab yang sudah terjalin.

Sakura yang merasa Kyuubi tengah menatapnya juga membalas dengan tatapan sinis. Matanya memandang risih kearah tangan Kyuubi yang bertautan erat dengan tangan -calon- kakak iparnya, Itachi.

"Itachi-nii, kenapa kau bisa menyukai Kyuubi-nii?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba ketika para orang tua pergi ke tempat lain. Pertanyaan itu membuat Itachi yang tadinya tengah sibuk memainkan jari-jemari Kyuubi menoleh kearahnya.

"Karena semua yang kucari ada pada dirinya." Itachi menatap lembut kearah Kyuubi yang menampilkan wajah ingin muntah. Tapi wajahnya yang memerah cukup memberitahu Itachi bahwa kekasih tsunderenya itu tengah malu.

Sakura mendecih dalam hati, "Tapi Kyuubi-nii laki-laki. Kenapa Nii-san tidak mencari wanita? Bukankah Itachi-nii tampan? Banyak wanita yang menyukai Itachii-nii. Kenapa harus memilih menjalankan hubungan yang tabu di mata masyarakat?" tanya Sakura kurang ajar yang berhasil membuat Itachi terperanjat. Dia dapat merasakan remasan tangan Kyuubi pada tangannya menguat. Kekasihnya sedang marah. Dia tahu itu. Dielusnya tangan lembut itu dengan ibu jarinya berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

Itachi tetap menunjukkan senyum ramahnya meskipun di dalam hatinya dia tengah mengumpati gadis pink itu, "Kau tau, Sakura? Aku tidak peduli pada orang lain kecuali jika orang itu menyakiti Kyuu. Orang yang kucintai. Aku juga tidak peduli pada pandangan orang lain tentang hubungan kami karena kami yang menjalaninya." Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya terarah pada Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap kearah lain, "Kenapa harus peduli pada orang lain, toh, mereka tidak tahu apa yang membuat kita bahagia. Hidup hanya sekali. Kenapa harus menghabiskan waktu untuk terlihat baik di depan mata orang lain? Apalagi jika itu harus mengorbankan hal paling berharga?" Itachi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan senyum manis berlawanan dengan hatinya yang tengah mengutuk Kyuubi yang kini menyeringai kearahnya. Dia tersentak ketika tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Semua pembicaraan tentang cinta ini membuatku muak!" umpatnya sebelum berbalik hendak pergi jika saja tangan Sakura tidak menahan lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun? Bukankah kau harus menemaniku?" tanyanya mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menepis pegangan tangan Sakura, "Jangan sentuh aku!" sentaknya.

"Sasuke-kun!" bentak Sakura balik. Sungguh berani kau, Haruno. Sasuke menyeringai dengan tatapan makin tajam.

"Kau berani membentakku?! Pergi! Kau menghancurkan semuanya, brengsek!" umpatnya kasar sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Sasuke!" langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar perintah absolut dari Uchiha Fugaku, "Ke ruanganku sekarang! Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sasuke!" tambahnya. Sasuke melangkah dengan tangan terkepal menuju ruangan ayahnya di lantai dua. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat keadaan gadis yang tadi dibentaknya dan mungkin merasa sakit hati. Dia tidak peduli. Karena hanya satu orang yang akan dipedulikannya ketika orang itu disakiti.

"Jangan marahi dia, Uchiha-san. Mungkin Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik." Ujar kepala keluarga Haruno berusaha meredakan emosi sang Tuan rumah.

"Hn." Gumam Fugaku.

"Kurasa ini saatnya keluarga kami pulang, Uchiha-san." Pamit keluarga Kurama.

"Ah, hai. Maafkan kejadian tadi." Ujar Uchiha Mikoto. Keluarga Kurama hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Mungkin keluarga kami juga harus pulang." Keluarga Haruno juga ikut pamit. Dua keluarga itu menyadari ada yang harus diselesaikan oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha itu dengan anak bungsunya dan mereka tidak ingin mengganggu.

Keluarga Uchiha -kecuali anggota bungsunya- mengantar kepulangan kedua keluarga itu sampai pintu istana mereka. Itachi mencium kening Kyuubi yang dihadiahi jitakan cukup keras oleh pemuda berambut jingga itu. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal karena kekasihnya tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Selepas kepergian kedua keluarga itu, Fugaku segera melangkah menuju ruangannya. Mikoto dan Itachi yang melihat itu segera mengikuti langkah pemimpin keluarga Uchiha itu.

Di ruangan yang cukup luas itu diisi dengan empat orang yang menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Sasuke. Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Fugaku berusaha bersabar dengan tingkah anak bungsunya itu. Lama dia menunggu tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Hanya tatapan datar yang dia dapatkan. Melihat itu, kemarahan Fugaku yang tadi ditahannya kini kembali menguar.

"Kenapa hanya diam?! Kau baru saja merusak citra keluarga Uchiha di depan tamu kita?! Kemana otakmu?!" bentak Fugaku. Sasuke tetap tak bergeming membuat Fugaku makin berang.

"Keluarlah!" usir Fugaku akhirnya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Mendengar perintah itu, Sasuke segera berbalik dan pergi, "Kau tidak berguna." Bisik Fugaku yang tentu masih bisa terdengar di ruangan yang hening itu. Tangan Sasuke mengepal.

"Fugaku!" pekik Mikoto tidak menyangka suaminya akan berkata begitu pada anaknya.

"Aku tahu, Tou-san. Aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke datar sebelum memutar kenop pintu dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke melemparkan dirinya keatas ranjang. Tangannya meraba kebawah bantal dan menarik sebuah foto dua orang pemuda yang sangat kontras. Satu pemuda berambut kuning yang tertawa lebar dengan tangan memegang permen kapas dan satu pemuda berambut raven yang hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar. Latar belakang foto itu adalah bianglala besar yang dihiasi lampu-lampu cantik. Itu adalah foto terakhirnya bersama dengan Naruto sebelum semuanya hancur. Tangannya mengelus foto pemuda pirang itu perlahan.

"Hanya dengan melihatmu saja semua marah yang kurasakan menghilang." Gumamnya, "Aku merindukanmu, dobe." Mata sewarna malam itu memejam. Tapi sejurus kemudian ekspresi lembut diwajahnya berganti.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dingin masih dengan matanya yang terpejam. Yang ditanya hanya berjalan mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu." Jawab Itachi.

"Untuk apa? Menertawakanku? Uchiha- Itachi- yang- sempurna- dan- akan- selalu- berguna?" sinis Sasuke dengan penekanan pada beberapa kalimat. Matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka menatap tajam dan penuh kebencian pada orang di depannya.

Itachi tersenyum sedih. Entah sejak kapan hubungannya yang amat sangat dekat dengan Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu?" pintanya memohon. Uchiha tidak pernah memohon, dia tahu itu. Tapi dia harus melakukannya jika itu bisa membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke kembali seperti dulu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu benar? Kau selalu sempurna dimata ayah, bukan? Kau selalu berguna untuk klan Uchiha!" Sasuke bangkit mendekati Itachi. "Berbeda denganku." Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Itachi bisa melihat betapa dalamnya luka yang dipancarkan oleh mata kelam Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." ucapnya lirih.

"Keluarlah! Kau dan Sakura sama saja! Kalian menghancurkan semuanya!" bentak Sasuke.

Itachi terdiam kemudian terkekeh mendengar kalimat Sasuke, "Aku dan Sakura? Bukankah kau sendiri yang membuat semuanya hancur, Sasuke? Jangan menyalahkan orang lain." ujar Itachi sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Jawaban Itachi atas pertanyaan Sakura –yang dia yakin itu ditujukan untuknya- tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Kenapa harus peduli pada orang lain, toh, mereka tidak tahu apa yang membuat kita bahagia. Hidup hanya sekali. Kenapa harus menghabiskan waktu untuk terlihat baik di depan mata orang lain? Apalagi jika itu harus mengorbankan hal paling berharga?"_

"Menghabiskan waktu untuk terlihat baik di mata orang lain. Kau menyindirku?" gumamnya dengan seringaian yang perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman miris, "Kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan mudah karena kau tidak pernah merasakan rasanya menjadi aku, Aniki." Ujarnya yang tanpa disadarinya masih bisa di dengar oleh Itachi yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Tangannya makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kenop pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Gomen, Otouto." Gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Halo.. apa kabar? Apa masih ada yang menantikan FF ini?** **Gom** **e** **n.. lama updat** **e** **. Masih fokus sama kuliah + FF yang lain.**

 **Makasih buat yang r** **eview di chap kemaren. Arigatou..** **sorry kaga bisa bal** **e** **s..**

 **Mind to RnR..** **?**

 **Pai-paii...**


	3. Chapter 3

Pr **e** **vious Story**

"Hanya dengan melihatmu saja semua marah yang kurasakan menghilang." Gumamnya, "Aku merindukanmu, dobe." Mata sewarna malam itu memejam. Tapi sejurus kemudian ekspresi lembut diwajahnya berganti.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dingin masih dengan matanya yang terpejam. Yang ditanya hanya berjalan mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu." Jawab Itachi.

"Untuk apa? Menertawakanku? Uchiha- Itachi- yang- sempurna- dan- akan- selalu- berguna?" sinis Sasuke dengan penekanan pada beberapa kalimat. Matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka menatap tajam dan penuh kebencian pada orang di depannya.

Itachi tersenyum sedih. Entah sejak kapan hubungannya yang amat sangat dekat dengan Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu?" pintanya memohon. Uchiha tidak pernah memohon, dia tahu itu. Tapi dia harus melakukannya jika itu bisa membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke kembali seperti dulu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu benar? Kau selalu sempurna dimata ayah, bukan? Kau selalu berguna untuk klan Uchiha!" Sasuke bangkit mendekati Itachi. "Berbeda denganku." Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Itachi bisa melihat betapa dalamnya luka yang dipancarkan oleh mata kelam Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." ucapnya lirih.

"Keluarlah! Kau dan Sakura sama saja! Kalian menghancurkan semuanya!" bentak Sasuke.

Itachi terdiam kemudian terkekeh mendengar kalimat Sasuke, "Aku dan Sakura? Bukankah kau sendiri yang membuat semuanya hancur, Sasuke? Jangan menyalahkan orang lain." ujar Itachi sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Jawaban Itachi atas pertanyaan Sakura –yang dia yakin itu ditujukan untuknya- tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Kenapa harus peduli pada orang lain, toh, mereka tidak tahu apa yang membuat kita bahagia. Hidup hanya sekali. Kenapa harus menghabiskan waktu untuk terlihat baik di depan mata orang lain? Apalagi jika itu harus mengorbankan hal paling berharga?"_

"Menghabiskan waktu untuk terlihat baik di mata orang lain. Kau menyindirku?" gumamnya dengan seringaian yang perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman miris, "Kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan mudah karena kau tidak pernah merasakan rasanya menjadi aku, Aniki." Ujarnya yang tanpa disadarinya masih bisa di dengar oleh Itachi yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Tangannya makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kenop pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Gomen, Otouto." Gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Dream**

 **Author : KeiLee**

 **Main Pair : SasuNaru (Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto)**

 **Other Pair : ShikaKiba (Nara Shikamaru x Inuzuka Kiba), Other Couple nyusul..**

 **Other Cast : Sakura Haruno, dan lainnya akan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama (banget), Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Rate : T-M. Gue mulai sedikit terkontaminasi. Tapi Cuma dikit doang. Totally, gue masih polos ko..**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit. DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar, paling menerima kripik singkong atau kripik kentang. Biasakan RnR. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan dan berantakan sesuai sama idup gue T-T. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan nafsu makan menurun, jadi bagi yang diet dianjurkan membaca #apadeh**

 **Okelah, seperti biasa. Gue cool make banget jadi ngga banyak bacot.**

 **So, Check It Out..**

 **Start Story**

 **Author PoV**

"Hei, keriput! Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat bocah manis itu dirumahmu lagi?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut jingga terang kepada pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Saat ini mereka tengah melakukan kencan di kafe baru yang direkomendasikan oleh teman mereka.

"Bocah manis? Siapa?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil keriput.

Si pemuda jingga yang bernama Kyuubi itu memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja Naruto! Tidak mungkin bocah manis yang kumaksud adalah Sasuke!" sentak Kyuubi. Itachi –si keriput- hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ah.. tentu saja tidak mungkin. Membayangkan Sasuke menjadi manis membuatku sedikit merinding." Ujarnya yang diangguki oleh Kyuubi.

"Kemana dia?"

"Siapa? Sasuke? Kudengar dia diajak kencan oleh Sakura." jawaban Itachi membuat Kyuubi ingin membenturkan kepala kekasihnya itu ke tembok terdekat.

"Ahh.. aku tidak percaya laki-laki sepertimu bisa digilai para gadis." Ejeknya sinis. Itachi mengerutkan keningnya tidak terima. "Tentu saja yang kutanyakan adalah Naruto! Untuk apa aku menanyakan adikmu yang bodoh itu!"

"Ahh… gomen." Itachi menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tidak pernah datang lagi. Tapi yang kutahu itu berawal sejak Sasuke dan Sakura berhubungan."

"Sakura? Ah.. gadis pink norak yang selalu menempeli adikmu itu?" Itachi mengangguk, "Aku heran apa yang dilihat Sasuke dari gadis itu. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan memilih berkencan dengan Naruto. Anak itu jauh lebih baik dari si gadis pink itu. Dari segi apapun."

Itachi terdiam dengan tatapan menerawang, "Kurasa Sasuke juga berpikiran sama denganmu." Jawabnya pelan. Kyuubi mengernyitkan kening.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sasuke mungkin menyukai Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu. Tapi pemikiran itu terlintas begitu saja. Aku mengenal Sasuke sejak dia kecil karena aku kakaknya. Dan sejauh yang kutahu, dia adalah anak yang dingin dan antisosial. Dia tidak akan pernah bicara banyak apalagi tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi pada Naruto… dia seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal. Dia seperti berubah menjadi sosok lain yang begitu hangat dan… peduli. Dia bahkan bisa tertawa. Aku iri pada Naruto karena dia bisa melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke. Padahal aku adalah kakaknya."

Kyuubi menggenggam tangan Itachi. Dia tahu hubungan kakak beradik itu tidaklah baik, "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi Sasuke."

Itachi tersenyum seraya membalas genggaman tangan Kyuubi. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa bersama Sakura?" tanya Kyuubi.

Itachi tersenyum lembut, "Bukankah kubilang MUNGKIN saja Sasuke menyukai Naruto. Bisa saja pemikiranku salah, bukan? Mungkin Sasuke menyukai Sakura."

"Mustahil." Sinis Kyuubi. Itachi mengernyitkan kening. Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang yang diikuti oleh Itachi.

"Sasuke?" gumamnya sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia dan adiknya berkencan dengan kekasih masing-masing di tempat yang sama.

"Ya. Bersama si pink norak." Itachi terkekeh mendengar julukan Kyuubi pada Sakura.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau memanggilnya 'si pink norak'? namanya Sakura, Kyuu." Kyuubi yang diberi peringatan hanya menatap Itachi sebentar sebelum mengabaikan peringatan Itachi.

"Bagaimana bisa yang seperti itu dikatakan saling menyukai?" Itachi memusatkan perhatiannya yang sempat teralih pada Kyuubi kembali pada Sasuke. Disana dia bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke yang terus-terusan menepis tangan Sakura yang berusaha menyentuhnya dan ekspresi super datar yang ditampilkan wajah yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Yahh.. itu memang aneh."

"Dan lagi apa ada orang yang menatap orang yang MUNGKIN disukainya dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Itachi mengernyit bingung. Tapi kemudian kepalanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh telunjuk mungil Kyuubi.

"Naruto?" gumamnya lagi. Kali ini lebih terkejut. Dia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tertawa ceria bersama pegawai kafe. Keningnya mengernyit melihat penampilan Naruto. "Dia pelayan disini?" tanyanya.

"Menurutku iya." Kyuubi melirik kearah Itachi yang masih bertahan dengan senyum mesum –menurut Kyuubi- nya. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau menyukainya?!"

Itachi menoleh, "Nani? Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya? Dia lebih pantas menjadi adikku, Kyuu." Kyuubi mendecih.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mengganggunya." Ancam pemuda bersurai jingga itu kejam yang hanya dibalas kekehan Itachi.

"Kau sangat manis saat cemburu."

"Keriput bodoh! Aku tidak cemburu! Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya saat Itachi beranjak dari duduknya.

"Menemui adikku. Sudah lama kami tidak berkumpul." Jawab yang ditanya kemudian meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat ditahan kekasihnya. Kyuubi mengikuti langkah Itachi dengan seringaian. Di otaknya sudah tersusun banyak rencana untuk mengacaukan hari si gadis pink norak yang entah sejak kapan sudah ditetapkannya menjadi orang yang patut disiksa.

 **Di meja Sasuke dan Sakura…**

Sakura masih berusaha keras untuk menyentuh Sasuke tapi terus ditepis oleh Sasuke. Merasa bosan, akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan berpindah duduk di depan Sasuke. Dalam hati dia berharap Sasuke menganggapnya sedang merajuk dan mengajaknya duduk disebelahnya untuk menenangkannya. Tapi dia hanya bisa menerima kenyataan pahit saat Sasuke bahkan tidak melihat kearahnya sama sekali.

'Sial.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sas…"

"Oi.. pantat ayam!" seruan keras dari arah sampingnya membuat kalimat Sakura terpotong. Dengan kesal ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping dan itu berhasil membuat rasa kesalnya makin memuncak. Disana, Itachi sedang berjalan santai diikuti Kyuubi yang tadi berteriak.

"Yo!" Kyuubi melirik kearah Sakura dan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget yang dibuat-buat, "Ah.. kau bersama dengan si pink ini? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu dari sana, Haruno-san?"

"Mungkin matamu bermasalah, Kurama-san." Balas Sakura. Keduanya memang masih memanggil dengan nama keluarga ketika bertemu. Panggilan dengan nama hanya mereka lakukan di depan keluarga mereka.

Kyuubi mendengus dalam hati. Tapi bukan dia jika dia bisa kalah begitu saja, "Begitukah? Tapi kurasa mata Sasuke-kun lebih bermasalah karena bisa tertarik padamu."

"Mau apa kau kesini?" suara dingin Sasuke berhasil membuat suasana tegang antara Kyuubi dan Sakura berakhir. Keduanya kini beralih menatap kedua Uchiha bersaudara yang kini saling bertatapan dengan tatapan berbeda. Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya dan Itachi yang bertahan dengan tatapan datarnya yang sedikit melembut.

"Hanya makan. Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk makan bersama." Jawab Itachi lembut.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan! Ingat kedudukanmu, Sasuke!" ujar Itachi sedikit keras ketika melihat Sasuke yang hendak beranjak pergi.

Sasuke yang mendengar kalimat Itachi kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan tangan terkepal dibawah meja, "Baik, Itachi-sama."

Itachi tersentak. Sasuke memang sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sangat tidak disukainya, Tapi tidak pernah dengan julukan ini. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan panggilan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke itu adiknya bukan bawahannya. Dia tidak bermaksud menyalah gunakan kedudukannya di rumah, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sasuke menurut.

Kyuubi mengerti bagaimana keadaan Itachi sekarang. Tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencairkan suasana kacau ini. Hingga akhirnya dia mendorong Itachi duduk di samping Sasuke dan dia harus mengorbankan diri untuk duduk di sebelah musuhnya. Sakura.

"Kita kesini untuk makan bukan menonton drama kalian." Ujarnya. Kepalanya celingukan mencari seseorang. Hingga sebuah senyum lembut terukir saat retina matanya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya. Tangannya terangkat memanggil orang itu yang kebetulan bekerja sebagai pelayan.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan, Tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita bernama TenTen.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu. Aku memanggil dia." Kyuubi menunjuk kearah Naruto yang sedang melayani pelanggan lain.

Kyuubi bisa melihat senyum di bibir pelayan itu, "Apa anda salah satu penggemar Naruto?" tanyanya.

Kyuubi mengernyit kemudian menyeringai kearah Itachi yang hanya mengangkat bahu mengijinkan Kyuubi melakukan apapun yang kekasihnya itu mau, "Apa dia memiliki banyak penggemar?"

TenTen mengangguk semangat, "Dia adalah pelayan paling populer disini. Banyak pelanggan terutama pelajar laki-laki yang sering datang kesini dan menggodanya. Bahkan ada beberapa yang meminta Naruto untuk menemani mereka bicara."

Kyuubi menoleh cepat, "Apa bisa begitu?" anggukan TenTen membuat Kyuubi makin melebarkan seringaiannya. "Panggil dia setelah dia selesai dengan pelanggan yang disana." Ten Ten mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan meja dua pasangan itu.

Kyuubi tersenyum kearah Itachi yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pemuda dengan tanda mirip keriput diwajahnya itu melirik ke sebelahnya dan menemukan adiknya dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Tangan terkepal di bawah meja dan nafas yang memburu.

"Itachi.. bukankah Naruto itu sangat manis? Pantas saja dia memiliki banyak penggemar." Ujar Kyuubi yang diangguki Itachi.

"Siapa saja yang bisa mendapatkan Naruto pasti sangat beruntung." Ujar Itachi sambil melirik Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat kode Itachi itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau akan menjadi kerbau jadi-jadian jika kau terus-terusan mendengus seperti itu, Haruno-san." Sindir Kyuubi.

"Kerbau lebih baik daripada rubah licik sepertimu, Kurama-san!" balas Sakura yang membuat seringaian kejam terukir di bibir pewaris tunggal keluarga Kurama itu.

"Aku? Rubah? Bagus sekali. Bukankah itu berarti kau adalah mangsaku? Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai aku benar-benar memakanmu hingga tak bersisa, Haruno-san!" Sakura menatap Kyuubi benci sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Ah.. permisi. Apa tuan dan nona sudah siap memesan?" Kyuubi menoleh kesamping begitupun dengan tiga lainnya. Kyuubi dan Itachi menunjukkan senyum lembut melihat Naruto yang berdiri disana. Sakura juga memberikan senyumnya tapi Kyuubi tahu itu semua hanya topeng.

'Wanita yang menyeramkan!' sindirnya dalam hati.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyuubi sembari menerima buku menu yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Baik, Kyuubi-san." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman cerianya.

Ketiganya telah memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan kecuali Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke -yang sedari tadi tidak menoleh kearahnya sama sekali- dengan tatapan sedih. Kyuubi yang menyadari itu menatap sengit kearah Sasuke.

"Hei, pantat ayam baka! Kau tidak memesan?" tanya Kyuubi yang diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Kyuubi hampir saja melempar vas bunga didepannya ke kepala Sasuke sebelum Itachi menahannya.

"Biar aku yang memesankan untuk Sasuke. Aku kekasihnya, Jadi aku tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke tanpa harus bertanya." Sakura melirik kearah Naruto. Senyum dibibirnya makin lebar melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berubah sendu. Kyuubi hampir saja mencakar wajah Sakura jika Itachi tidak menghalanginya –lagi-.

"Naruto-kun.. bawakan chocolate milkshake dan Cheesecake untuk Sasuke." Pesanan Sakura itu membuat Itachi dan Naruto mengernyitkan kening.

"Chotto, Sakura-chan. Sasuke tidak suka manis. Jadi kurasa Sasuke tidak akan makan apa yang kau pesankan. Bagaimana kalau jus tomat dan salad? Biasanya dia pesan itu." Ralat Naruto membuat senyuman Sakura perlahan memudar.

"Aku setuju. Bawakan itu untuk Sasuke." Ucapan Itachi berhasil menghalangi kalimat protes yang akan dilayangkan Sakura. Naruto tersenyum kemudian melangkah menuju pantry.

" _Aku kekasihnya jadi aku tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke tanpa harus bertanya…_. Menggelikan!" sindir Kyuubi sambil menirukan kalimat Sakura. Si gadis berambut pink yang disindir hanya mendengus kesal –lagi-.

Semua yang duduk disana sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Itachi yang tengah memandangi Kyuubi sedangkan yang dipandangi tidak berhenti menyindir wanita berambut pink yang duduk disampingnya. Sakura sendiri hanya diam berusaha mengabaikan sindiran dari laki-laki disebelahnya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang duduk disebelah Itachi yang sedari tadi terdiam kini tengah tersenyum tipis. Amat sangat tipis.

'Aku senang kau masih mengingatnya.' Batinnya. Dia memejamkan matanya mengingat saat-saat dia merasa bahagia dengan pemuda berambut kuning miliknya.

 **Flashback On**

" _Kau ingin makan apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang duduk didepannya._

 _"Jus tomat dan salad." Jawab yang ditanya singkat._

" _Kenapa kau selalu memesan itu? Apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Naruto setelah pelayan yang datang menanyakan pesanan pergi._

 _"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat._

 _"Kuanggap jawabanmu tidak, Teme."_

 _Hening. Kedua remaja itu tidak ada yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan. Hingga kahirnya pesana mereka datang._

" _Teme, kau benar-benar tidak tertarik makan makanan manis?" Naruto menyodorkan cake yang ada di depannya, "Cobalah! Kau yang membayar semua makanan ini. Jadi setidaknya cobalah semua makanan yang ada di depanmu."_

 _Sasuke meletakkan garpu yang tadi dipegangnya dan mendorong sesendok kue yang disodorkan Naruto padanya, "Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Ucapnya singkat dengan mata yang menatap lurus kearah Naruto._

 _"Tidak sama sekali?"_

 _"Iie. Ada satu manis yang kusukai." Jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan tetap lurus kearah Naruto._

 _"Hontou? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto antusias._

 _Sasuke tersenyum, "Suatu saat kau akan tahu, Naruto."_

 **Flashback Off**

"Dan pada akhirnya kau tidak akan tahu apa itu, Dobe."

Itachi yang merasa mendengar Sasuke bicara menoleh kearah adik satu-satunya itu. Tapi yang dia temukan hanya Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Dia menyentuh pundak Sasuke membuat Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu. Singkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menjauhkan tangannya.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan dan nona." Naruto meletakkan pesanan di meja yang langsung didistribusikan (?) oleh Kyuubi.

"Hei, Bocah! Kudengar pegawai disini diijinkan untuk menemani pelanggan. Bisakah kau menemani kami? Sudah lama aku tidak menindasmu." Tanya dan pinta Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii, jangan panggil aku bocah, ttebayo! Ya, memang bisa. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian sekarang." Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" empat pasang mata manusia yang ada di meja itu serentak menatap pemuda raven yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"S-sasuke.." panggil Naruto gagap.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" ulang si bungsu Uchiha dengan tatapan mata lurus menatap Naruto yang setengah mati menahan detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

 **Author PoV End**

 **Sasuke Uchiha PoV**

Aku melihatnya. Aku bertemu dengannya. Dan aku mendengar suaranya. Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi. Aku tahu tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang duduk satu meja denganku mengetahui itu. Senyumku terlalu tipis untuk disadari orang lain.

Aku memang tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumku pada orang lain. Kecuali satu orang yang tentu saja kalian tahu orangnya tanpa kuberitahu. Tapi hubungan kami memburuk. Sangat buruk sekarang. Tentu saja ini bukan salahnya. Ini sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Aku terlalu egois. Dan keegoisanku itu berhasil membuatku tersiksa. Amat sangat tersiksa.

Kalian bertanya-tanya keegoisan apa yang kuperbuat? Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Karena aku sedang tidak ingin mengingatnya. Sebenarnya aku lebih ingin itu tidak pernah terjadi. Lupakan masalah itu.

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara lembut itu. Hanya sebentar sebelum kembali menghadapkan kepalaku kearah yang berlawanan. Ahh.. aku berharap kekasih orang yang duduk disebelahku –yang baru saja kubentak karena menyentuhku- ini akan meminta Naruto menemani kami disini. Lebih bagus lagi kalau hanya menemaniku.

"Hei, Bocah! Kudengar pegawai disini diijinkan untuk menemani pelanggan. Bisakah kau menemani kami? Sudah lama aku tidak menindasmu." Tanya dan pinta Kyuubi –kekasih orang – baiklah, Itachi-.

"Kyuu-nii, jangan panggil aku bocah, ttebayo!" aku tersenyum. Dia masih meledak-ledak seperti biasanya. "Ya, memang bisa. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian sekarang." Aku tersentak dan menoleh kearah Naruto yang menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal. Entah kenapa aku merasa marah.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" ujarku tiba-tiba membuat empat pasang mata manusia yang ada di dekatku serentak menatap kearahku. Aku tidak peduli, tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan kenapa Naruto menolak.

"S-sasuke.." aku menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" aku bisa melihatnya menunduk menolak beradu tatap denganku.

"Kenapa diam? Kenapa kau menolak saat orang ini yang meminta?" aku mengarahkan telunjukku kearah Kyuubi. Aku tidak peduli dia lebih tua dariku, "Sedangkan kau menerima ajakan dari pria-pria lain yang bahkan tidak kau kenal?"

"Aku…"

"Atau karena orang ini –kutunjuk Kyuubi lagi- sudah memiliki pasangan?" cecarku. Aku kesal, sungguh. Uchiha tidak pernah menerima penolakan, kau tahu?

"Bukan begitu! Dengarkan aku dulu, Teme!" sentaknya. Entah kenapa marah dan kesal yang tadi kurasakan hilang mendengar dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. "Aku harus minta ijin pada pemilik kafe terlebih dahulu jika ingin menemani pelanggan. Tapi sekarang pemilik kafe sedang tidak ada disini. Jadi aku tidak bisa sembarangan mengiyakan permintaan pelanggan."

Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal mendengar penjelasannya. Kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Menghindari tatapan mata sebiru langit yang selalu berhasil membuat ritme jantungku kacau.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun? Kurasa tadi kau menyebut jabatanku." Tanya seseorang di belakang Naruto. Jika dilihat sekilas, orang ini sangat mirip dengan Naruto dengan rambut berwarna kuningnya. Tapi jika diperhatikan warna rambut orang itu lebih pucat dan matanya buka sewarna langit.

"Ahh.. Deidara-Niichan." Dari gestur Naruto yang membungkuk sopan kearah orang itu dapat kupastikan dialah pemilik kafe ini. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin meminta ijin untuk menemani pelanggan di meja ini. Apa boleh?" aku bisa melihat laki-laki itu melirik ke meja kami.

"Itachi? Kyuubi?" pekiknya terkejut. Aku tidak ingin repot-repot melihat bagaimana pasangan itu bereaksi. Tapi aku jelas paham kalau mereka saling mengenal dekat dari obrolan yang mau tak mau harus kudengarkan.

"Jadi bagaimana, Deidara-san. Bisa kau ijinkan Naruto menemani kami?" tanyaku. Deidara mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja." Dia menepuk bahu Naruto. Membuatku bersumpah kalau aku ingin memotong tangan itu, "Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja kami setelah bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Selanjutnya meja mulai berisik dengan ocehan Naruto yang sesekali ditimpali oleh ucapan tajam Kyuubi. Sindiran pedas juga tidak luput dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut jingga itu pada gadis yang duduk di depanku itu. Sedangkan aku hanya diam mendengarkan. Bagiku itu sudah cukup. Dengan Naruto berada dalam jarak yang dapat kujangkau terlebih mendengar suara tawanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai.. hai.. haii... apa kabar r** **e** **ad** **e** **rku s** **e** **muaaahh? Ini chapt** **e** **r tiga dari Dr** **e** **am. S** **e** **b** **e** **n** **e** **rnya rada k** **e** **c** **e** **wa sama r** **e** **vi** **e** **wnya yang dikit. Tapi ngga apa-apalah, s** **e** **lama ada yang baca.**

 **Gimana? M** **e** **muaskan? Atau m** **e** **ng** **e** **c** **e** **wakan?**

 **B** **e** **rikan opini, kritik dan saran m** **e** **lalui kotak r** **e** **vi** **e** **w. Yang mau tanya-tanya s** **e** **putar FF ini atau apapun (bisa p** **e** **lajaran ^.^) bisa langsung PM atau follow my IG : k** **e** **il** **ee** **_zxzyn.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu..**

 **Jaa...**


End file.
